I only want you
by ANAHI'Simagnation
Summary: Jenna starts getting interested into Eli and seduces him,While Eli and Clare's relationship progresses see what happens If Eli can keep It together and stop himself from doing something he MIGHT REGRET .READ! THIS gonna be mostly Eli's perspective
1. Chapter 1

**Eli's POIT OF VIEW**

I was walking down the hall to go check my math grade and I needed to talk to my math teacher "I'll be back in a moment Eli I have to go get something in the teacher's lounge" she left the classroom,all of the sudden the lights went off and the door shut "whos their!" I shouted "Oh Eli I didn't think you were in here"."Who are you?"I asked "just someone who wants to play "she said innocently ."Who are you and what are you talking about?" I asked confusingly .She walks closer to me and I realized that it was Jenna Middelton that perky girl thats going out with K.C Clare's ex-boyfriend in a way I felt like I should thank her if it wasn't for her Clare would still be with that asshole. "Oh you know I just wanna have some fun ,It's been pretty boring with K.C lately you caught my eye and you look like allot of fun"."What the F**** is your problem you know Im with Clare "."Well I stole Clare-bear's first boyfriend why can't I have you too "(she whispered) I started to feel her hands rubbing down my back and felt her warm breath on my neck I felt my cheeks getting hot and goose bumps on my neck. I felt a tingling vibration down my pants all of the sudden. I felt her nibble on my ear, and I turned around and tried to push her away. She grabbed at the front of my pants, I glared at her. "What makes you think I want you, your such a whore!" I snapped, she pulled on my belt buckle and that aroused me, I pushed her against the teacher's desk, Jenna wrapped her legs around me pulling me closer and closer to her.

I grabbed the front of her shirt and unbuttoned it slowly one button at a time I was hesitating a little but the exitement was to strong. Next thing I knew I see her lacey red and black strappless bra with a bow right down the middle. Oh God It's like she knows what I like ,but I don't like her at all why am I doing this I stopped and tried to get away before I did anything I was gonna regret I started to turn around and just walk away but she grabbed my buckle at the front of my pants and I groaned "come on Eli" she whined and that slightly turned me off just slightly ."I have to go " I said trying not to look at her bra again and lose my train of thought ."You know you want too" she said with a seductive smile on her I want too? No I don't, the only person I would want to do this with is Clare and only Clare if she ever found out about this it would kill her.I remeber I promised her that im not like K.C and look at me now im no different than K.C if I do this.

I pulled her legs off of my waist with all my strenght and It took alot of my will I ran out and shut the door behind me . I left the school and got in my car and took a deep breath and tried to calm myself what the hell happened back their I was just about too... No! I wasn't going to do anything I need to forget about this . I feel so guilty right now,I started the car and drove to Clare's house I need to forget about this and be with her.I only want to be with her and no one else I thought to my self _I love Clare,Only clare no one else _. I parked the car in front of her house ,got out and walked to her front porch and knocked on her door and tried to calm myself down again and act like nothing door was opening and I saw Clare smile when she saw me"Hey Eli what are you doing here?" I tried very hard to smile back at her without looking guilty and said"I just wanted to see my girlfriend ,I miss you" I said and that was true I did miss her I always missed her I grabbed her hand and kissed it then I pulled her towards me and started to kiss her with as much love as possible and didn't want to let go. She pulled away and looked at me with a blush on her cheeks I love it when she blushes she looks so beautiful . "Come on in then ,my parents aren't home" she said while pulling my hand into her house and on to her couch in the living room I sat next to her and started kissing her again I grabbed her arms and she placed them around my neck and she leaned closer to me and sat on my lap I kissed her cheeks and her nose and her forhead she has such soft warm skin and I loved it . She grabbed on to my hair and pulled me back to her lips and she kissed me passionaly I felt her tounge in my mouth and we just couldn't stop, I love kissing her she makes me feel out of this world . I pulled her closer to me and the next thing I knew she was on top of me while we were still kissing I felt her hands go into my shirt and open the zipper of my pants _Dam this felt so good..._I really enjoyed this I put one of my hands on her her hair and wrapped my other arm around her back , she pulled away "do you wanna go upstairs" she said breathlessly I looked at her in shock what? I've never been in her room before."Really Clare you want me to go upstairs with you in your room?" I asked confused."Yeah Eli come on" she said while she grabbed my hand and pulled me up to her room ,her room was pretty big with pink and white and flowers and I saw Fortnight books stacked up on a shelf and the whole Twilight series stacked up on the other side that didn't really surprise me.

Clare pulled me to her and I ended on top of her while we were on her bed I always dreamed of being like this with her I never thought it would be so great,but then I thought I don't deserve this after what just happened I need to to tell her I know I didn't really do anything wrong I didn't cheat on her with Jenna , Jenna was coming on to _me_ and all I did was walk away . Then why did I feel so guilty? I stopped thinking about that as soon as I realized that Clare was starting to take of my shirt I smirked at her "like what you see " I said and I felt her hands run down my chest her hands are so warm and soft then she pulled on my pants again the Zipper was already down and she pulled the front of my boxers."Eli I think I want to explore some things with you" she said shyly but yet in a sexy way I saw her blush again I put my hand on her cheek and looked into her deep blue eyes"like what?" I asked dazed."Well I don't know lets see were this could go" she pulled on the strap of my boxers again and I started to pull on her shirt I looked at her to see if it was ok she had her eyes filled with lust,so without thiking I pulled the shirt off of her. When I saw her in her bra all I wanted was _her_ I wanted to take her in my arms and make her _mine_ she's so ..."your so sexy Clare you have no idea what I want to do to you, how much I wanna to touch you feel you..." I put my lips on her mouth and just wrapped my hands around her and reached her back up to the hooks of her bra .I paused and looked at her"go ahead Eli I want you to ,I want you to touch me and kiss me" she said in a whisper. I started to kiss her shoulders and grabbed one of the straps of her bra with my teeth while my hands went down the front of her skirt and I started pulling it down slowly. She put her hands on mine and helped me pull her skirt down and she got out of it. I unhooked her bra now and just janked it off of her the sight of her breast were breath taking I kissed and sucked on her neck down to her chest and went lower and nibbeled on her nippels.

I wanted to feel her breast with my tounge and my teeth so I started sucking and biting on the side of her breast as hard as I could , but yet I didn't want to hurt her so much .I wanted to leave her a reminder of this perfect,sexy,great moment were moaned of pleasure that let me know she was liking it I just want her to feel good It's all she deserves. "Oh Eli" she groaned "I love you Eli,I love you so much" I stopped and looked at her my heart started beating faster "I love you too Clare". I felt her tounge in my mouth and she bit my lips more that once but I didn't feel pain from it. "I wat to make you feel good too" she said while she flipped us over and she was on top of me now she went down on me and pulled off my boxers slowly and she took my dick in her mouth and I felt her tounge and teeth all over me I was so turned on and horny then ."Shit Clare!"Now I started moaning she kept biting and licking and I was completly out of it after five minutes when she pulled her mouth out I noticed my errection. Clare layed next to me and kissed me all over she went from my mouth to my neck ,shoulders and chest and now she started nibbeling on my nippels and then she gave me a hickey on my stomach. When she was done I put my arms around her and kept her on top of me and I kissed the top of her head she sighed and said "that was great I know we didn't have sex but it was still I don't know...", "amazing" I said ."Maybe later we could go farther" she said, _Oh my god I would love to go farther_"whenever you want baby"."What time is it ?" she asked I didn't even think about the time all I'm thinking about is her and what more things I want to do to her later on or _**now**_. "I'm guessing it's late does it matter? are you kicking me out?" I teased acting like I was hurt, "No I just don't want my parents seeing us like this" ugh I don't want to leave her side and when she started tightning her arms around me I knew she didn't want me to leave either.

I started getting up and she let go of me"I'll see you tommorow at school baby we'll continue this later" I said, she smiled"I can't wait " I put my shirt and pants back on and I saw her bra on the floor and I stared at it "you can have it if you want " she said noticing my staring I bent over and grabbed it I kissed her on the cheecks and walked down stairs and went back home in thinking about what happened today when I went in my room I looked at her bra in my hands and smelled it smelled good just like her im gonna have to find a special place to keep this but for now when I went to bed I gripped it in my hands thinking about the whole thing all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clare's POINT OF VIEW**

I was putting my text books in my locker before english class and I feel two arms go around my waist and I smile "It's later " Eli whispered in my ear .I grab his hands and tighten them "were in school right now" I whispered back "so we can skip english again ,remember the first time we skipped english did I ever tell you how much I wanted to kiss you right then there" he leand in closer and kissed my neck _hhhmmmm his lips on my skin felt so nice._ "No Eli we should go to class" "ok, but come here with me for a couple of minutes"he said while pulling me into some random empty room he pulled me close into his chest his lips started touching every inch of my skin and then his lips pressed on mine and I felt his tounge slide into my mouth I put my arms around his neck and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started kissing my neck again."Clare,your so warm and soft and you feel so good when I have you in my arms" he said I kissed him and said " you know I love being with you but we have to go to class we don't wanna get in trouble for PDA" he let go of me slowly and I unwrapped my legs from his waist "fine saint Clare but this is gonna cost you" he said grabbing my hand and pulled me out of the room I leaned onto him and sighed "hey Clare-bear ,hey Eli " I heard a familiar voice say I turn around and see Jenna smiling and waving at us. I haven't talked to Jenna as much since K.C, the last time I remeber talking to her was Vegas night where me Alli and her were getting ready and the only things we actually said to each other was:_Jenna'wait I thought you liked Eli','I do' I said 'but your going to Vegas night with Fitz' she asked in cofusion then I just explained to both of them the whole storie._ I felt Eli tense around and he turned around slowly he just waved awkardly back at her not really looking and I said "Hey Jenna" and we just walked away but I felt something off about Eli he was just looking straight ahead,and that bothered me im so confused ,I'll ask him wats up with him later.

**Eli's POIT of VIEW**

Why did she say "hi" to Clare and me?After what happened yesterday she acts all nice to the guy she tried to hook up with and his girlfriend wats up with that? Sluts are crazy,I should just forget about that it was nothing anyways is not like she told Clare anything or lied to her ,she could have said something to Clare that would have ruined are great right now why is their something always in the way ? Why? I don't deserve this! or do I ? I'm not perfect not like Clare she's a perfect saint,my perfect angel that I love. I know that im an athiest but when im around Clare I can't help but feel like something or someone sent her to me to make me happy,but then this shit happens and im like what the hell. Whatever I need to calm down before Clare starts to notice something she probably already has can I tell her what happened ?How will she take it? She's not the jealouse type well not that I know of, I only have eyes for her . Finally!Class is over I quickly got up and got my bag and I hear Clare say "Eli is something wrong?" concern on her face and worrie on her voice I couldn't look her straight in the eyes I didn't want her to think something was wrong ."No everythings fine" I didn't know if I was lying or not , oh great im lying to her now! I don't want lies in our relationship it never ends well when theirs lies in a relationship."Really are you sure you know you can tell me right? what ever it is I'll understand" their she goes being all perfect, ok I'll tell her but im afraid of her reaction. I'll tell her but not here at school with people around I need to be alone with her ,especially not with Jenna here.

"Lets go to our abandoned church we'll talk their" I looked at her and she just nodded in agreement and took my hand.I guess she really wanted to know because this time she didn't object about ditching the time we got to the church I was really scared and nervouse, mostly scared ,scared of losing Clare forever. With that in mind I just leaned over to her side and kissed her with force not wanting to stop ,but then I needed to breath and I pulled away" if that's all you wanted you could have just asked" she said mockingly. I need to find my voice and spit it out already,"Clare I really want to tell you something but im afraid of wat your reaction might be",she looked at me with confusion"why Eli what happened?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and said"yesterday after school Jenna came up to me and..." it got quiet,their was tension and awkardness Clare was the first one to break the tension"and what happend?" her voice was strained.I lost my voice again I couldn't look at her eyes "Oh my god! you had sex didn't you!" I turn around and look at her with shock and I noticed that she was crying "what? no Clare of course not! She came on to me out of no where ,she said something like she was bored of K.C and that she's intersted in me ,and some other stupid crap". Her tears stopped and she looked mad"what?So she tried to...What!",

"Yeah,she _tried_ I left quickly and went to your house " her face was blank she was staring into space and she didn't even look at me. "Really Eli that's all that happened ?What exacly happened? Wait you know what I don't wanna know!"."Nothing happened Clare I swear! I love you! Jenna is some stupid whore!" She turned around and looked at me then "oh really well you could have done something,since I won't have sex with you ,she could have taken care of that for you .Your a guy aren't ,you have no self control" what were is this coming from? Does she really think im some crazy horny guy that would do it with anyone?"Clare im not like that I thought you knew me better than that." I was scared I knew this wasn't going to end well but this is just to much. I hate being like this with her I want to hold her in my arms and forget this .I know I have to fix this I reminded my self I didn't do anything "Clare I only want you,don't you know that? I dream of being with you in my arms all the time I only want to be with you and no one else"I took her hand and she looked at me "I love you Eli,it just hurts me thinking that you'll get tired of me, im such a good girl ..." I cut her off with my lips on hers and she kissed me back and I slipped my tounge in her mouth our tounges touched she tasted so good but the she pulled her lips away but she held on to me and smiled"I love everything about you Clare I can never get tired of you,your amazing" she giggled"your pretty great your self Goldsworthy" now I know everything is fine between us well I can only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thanx allot for those of you that read my storie so far it feels good to know that people read and like your work this is my third chapter in the storie I thought of so many ways of writing the begining of this and I finally decided on how im going to start it for those of you that have been waiting to know what happens next here it is,hope you like it I wanna this storie to have drama and allot of love scenes between Eli and Clare because I love them together and I want them to work out no matter what :)**

**Clare's point of vew:**

"WHAT!" Alli yelled on the other side of the phone and started swearing"that slut what the hell makes her think she can do that _again!_ I can't belive her I feel like I wanna go back to Degrassi and kick her ass so bad she never could go do anyone ever again,I hope that girl gets STD'S so no one would want her..." Alli kept on saying a bunch of other things that she would do to Jenna things Alli says she deserves "Alli stop it's ok nothing happened ..." she cut me off "are you sure about that were you their? How do you know Eli is not lying so he could get away with it did he tell you everything she tried to do or did with him how do you know this wasn't the first time?" Alli asked all the questions I was to scared to get answered I didn't know what to say I was speechless in thought .Eli didn't lie to me ,did he? I saw the look on his face when he told me, he was scared and sad and felt so guilty._Guilty he was guilty their could be so many reasons why he could feel guilty not one of them good...Am I doubting him now? Ugh I hate this! I hate this feeling "_Clare you need to know all the details if you wanna get through this ask him ! I know you don't wanna know but you know you have to know!" she said I knew she was right "I know your right I should call Eli right now and ask him" "No Clare ask Eli face to face to see his expressions if he's lying it would be harder for you tell over the phone ok tell him to come over to your house now ok ,tell me what happens I'll talk to you later Clare I love you bye" she hung up and I looked through my contacts for Eli's number I haven't really talked to him since the last time I saw him it was just weird and awkard from what he told me.I pressed the call button and heard the ringing then he answerd "Hey baby " I took a deep breath and wanted to get straight to the point "Eli we need to talk " I heard him sigh"is it about what I told you ? I thought we were over that?" he asked "Eli I just need to know some things I know I said I didn't want to know the details but I can't take it!" I exclaimed"Ok what do you wanna know?" he asked wanting to get this over with already"not through the phone come over to my house ok please" I pleaded "ok Clare I'll do anything you want I don't want us to have any problems Clare I love you and I don't wanna lose you please know that " he said"Ok I'll see you later" I hung up. My heart was beating fast at the thought of him with Jenna and what could have happened or what did happened and a tear went down my cheeck with out warning ,I felt my heart practically pounding of anger and fear of heart break.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Sorry this was short I'll put up the next chapter rigt after this**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eli's point of view**

I got to Clare's house and took a deep breath I thought I got to avoid this but I can't she deserves to know what was going through my mind and what I was about to do...What I stopped her from doing with me I thought I didn't to do anything with that I? No I didn't I replayed what happend in my head..._She touched me softly and I felt my dick start to harden, her red and black bra was in my face and her legs were wrapped around me I was so close to touching her and..._OH my god I wanted to touch her what! No I didn't if I did I would have and I don't and never will do anything with anyone all those things I was feeling was nothing im a guy right it happens .Things like this happens to any guy they could have one time thing with someone and not feel anything for that person at all , and the fact it is I didn't do anything I didn't even kiss Jenna or touch her or... I finally got out of the car after all the thinking I had and I knew I had to be completly honest with Clare about what happened I am more scared now than I was before.

I knocked on her door she opened it"hi"she said not really looking me in the eyes that's not a good sign."Hey " I said I quickly leaned down and kissed her on the cheeck she smiled slightly and just walked back to her living room I hate this the distance between us I wanna hold her in my arms and kiss her all over and tell her how much I love her and only her I never felt this way about anyone not even when I was with Julia._Julia I remeber the last time I saw her we were fighting and then I lost her forever I __don't wanna lose Clare._ She sat down on her living room couch she just stared down at the floor and started shaking a little it took me couple of minutes to realize she was crying I haven't even told her anything yet "Clare why are you crying?" I asked helpless "I don't know Eli I just can't help it ,the thought of you with someone else, with Jenna just kills me inside you know Jenna stole K.C from me and after a while I was fine with it you know why ?" she said with tears running down her face I didn't answer"because I didn't love him Eli , I love you !" then I started to cry I grabbed her hands and held them in mine and knelt down in front of her and looked in to her bright blue eyes wich still had tears in them and she looked back at me, I wiped the tears away from her face "Clare " I started "so do you wan't to know or not?" I asked her she just nodded "well so I was in my math teachers class and the lights went off all of the sudden and I heard the door shut I ask who's their and Jenna appears and says 'just someone who wants to play' " she flinched in understanding" I was asking her what was she talking about and who she was because I didn't know who it was then but then I saw her clearly and she said something about wanting to have fun how K.C is boring her and that I caught her eye.." I took a deep breath Clare just kept staring at me straight in the eyes trying to read me I could feel it it's like she wanted to read my mind ,she was analyzing my every word and movement I kept going "I asked her what the fuck problem was her problem telling her I was with you and that I know she knows that and that slut said 'well I stole Clare-bear's first boyfriend why I can't I have you too' then she started touching me and breathing on me I tried to pull away then she grabbed on my belt buckel she nibbeled on my ear and I tried to push her away but she held on to me then I called her a whore she wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer to her and I..." I stopped again and looked at her "then what ? What happened ,tell me!" she was getting anguished like she couldn't stand it any longer "I pushed her against the teachers desk and without thinking I unbuttoned her shirt but that's were I drew the line and stopped and pulled her away and walked away and didn't look back and came to you feeling completly guilty at were it could have gone." I looked down at the floor in shame not wanting to look up we were quite for what seemed like forever" that's it no kissing no touching no nothing you didn't do anything I thought yould like grab her as soon as you saw her in her bra" she said I looked at her "why would I do that? I don't even like her at all why would I want to do anything with her she's a slut last time I checked sluts aren't worth it" I stated and it's true I officially hate sluts now I thought that goes on the top of the list of many things I hate I thought Clare grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the lips with so much pashion she pushed me down slowly to her living room floor and I felt her body all over me I wrapped my arms around her tightly not wanting to let go I wanted to keep he here in my arms with me always she went down slightly and kissed me on my jaw then on my neck and she pulled away and looked at me "I love you Eli so much ,I can't help but feel like this is my fault maybe if we did more things physically you'd have no reason to feel a need with anyone else" what is she saying I looked at her confused "what are you talking about, why are you blaming yourself? if theirs anyone to blame is Jenna she's the one who can't keep her hands to herslef" she looked at me with a serious face" I can see it in your eyes Eli every time were together you want to do more but you know I probably won't like it so you don't wanna push me, im telling you we can take our relationship were ever you want I might even be ready to you know..." she trailed of and started to blush ,was she saying what I think shes saying will she let me touch her and kiss her all over and do all the things I've dreamed of doing with her since I met her but I knew their would be no chance since I saw that purity ring on her and she's practically saying she wants to have sex with me too "Are you serious Clare? Are you sure" she smiled I know we had a great time the last time I was hear but that was nothing I wanna give her pleasure,I want her to scream my name in pleasure in love, in lust, in want. I want her to want me and I have her touch me and give me pleasure my mind got cloudy with that thought. "do you wanna start now ?" she asked and winked at me I was completly shocked what if her parents walk in on us then we'd be both dead well more her than me if were going to do anything it should be at my house my parents won't care as long as I keep my room locked "not here lets go to my house."

**...****OH I GOT YOU WANTING MORE DIDN'T I please review I'll post the next chapter later and it's gonna be steamy ;) you have been WARNED...REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CLARE'S point of view**

I ran up to my room to change into a different set of bra and underware a sexier set, I wanted to surprise Eli and make this night special I don't know how far were gonna go ...You can never know what to expect in the heat of the moment I was a little nervous so to calm me down I turned on the radio from my alarm clock a song I knew and recognized came up and I turned it up singing along. It was "Hot" by Avril Lavinge I love that song my nerves were completly gone and I had that song stuck in my head it's ironic how that song applied to me I smiled to my self with that thought and I got an idea...

I ran down stairs grabbed Eli by the hand I quickly got in his car and turned on the radio and changed the station back to my song and turned it up.

**Eli's point of view**

I looked at Clare curiosly she was in this sort of cocky, devious mood and I liked it the look on her face I have never seen that look on her before. Then she completly surprises me by singing a song it's the song that got me a little turned on.

"I wanna lock you up in my closet when no ones around, I wanna put your hand im my pocket because your allowed .I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud .Now your in and you can't get out you make me so hot! you make me wanna drop your so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breath you make we wanna scream your so fabulous your so good to me baby,baby your so good to me..." Clare sang looking at me in the eyes I wasn't driving yet when she was singing those words, the way she was singing those words and _to me_ is this how she feels about me when were together when I have her in my arms? When im kissing her? I have no idea but all I'm thinking about now is the things she says well _sings_ she wants to do to me.

"Kiss me, touch me always I know hold me love me don't ever gooooo...You make so hot! you make wanna drop your so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breath you make we wanna scream your so fabulous your so good to me baby,baby..." Clare sang, soon the song ended and I couldn't stop staring at her in awe. She smiled at me and held my hand "so are we gonna go " she smirked oh my god does this girl not know what she's doing to me I want her. I started the car with one hand and holding her hand in another I sped up a little wanting to get her in my room already the things I wanna do to her I just can't stand it anymore _finally_ I got to my house .I got out ran to open the door for her when she got out of my car I just couldn't handel it I grabbed her and kissed her all over,all the exposed skin she had and I wanted to kiss her everywhere else ... I need to calm myself down I dont wan't to pressure her into anything. I looked at her worried if I did something that upset her she was blushing madly she looked so beautiful "why don't we take this inside?" she whispered in my ear and kissed me lightly on the neck.

I pulled her to my door quickly got my keys and opened it I pulled her inside wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me she put her arms around my neck and smiled "so im pretty bored got any ideas on what to do?" she ran her hands down my chest to my stomach and wrapped her arms around my torso and held on to me tightly. Screw it I don't feel like going all the way to my room my parents will be gone for who knows how long "I wanna kiss you so much I can't breath anymore and then I wanna suck and lick you all over your bare skin ..." I breathed maybe I shouldn't have said that she probably got scared but I couldn't help it she lightly placed her lips on me then I deepend the kiss nibbeling on her lower lip she opened her mouth and I plunged my tounge in her mouth desperatly .I lifted her up and Clare wrapped her legs around my waist and moaned slightly but I wanted to hear her moan louder and scream my name, with that thought in my head I moaned in bliss . I carried her to the couch with out breaking our kiss, she pulled away when _**I**_ didn't want to "what about your room?"she asked and I frowned a little "I can't handel going all the way up to my room lets just stay here" I pleaded she was about to argue with me but I cut her off with my tounge in her mouth again.

I had my hands on her waist then slid them down to her thigh and pulled her leg up while she wrapped both her legs around me and pulled me closer to her ,I went down from her lips and kissed all over her neck then to her collarbone "hhhmmm Eli" she knotted her hands in my hair and tugged on it a little. I slid my hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled on it I wanted to see her , I want to see her gorgouse body again like last time and feel her skin all over. I janked her shirt off I couldnt resist anymore and I just stared at her in her bra it was a lacey black and purple bra with a black bow down the middle it fit her breast perfectly it slightly pushed them up showing them even more, they looked like they were about to pop out .I wanted them to that way I wouldn't have to go through so much trouble ,but then I again I wanted to feel and touch her all over.I leaned down and started kissing and sucking on her above her breast and I had my hand on her shoulder and I pulled on her strap "I can see you dressed up ,purple with black are now two favorite look so sexy,you make me so hot ." I whispered remebering the song she sang to me earlier .She giggled" I knew you would like that" she said then she lightly sucked on my earlobe wear I had my piercing the one that's identical to hers, I took a deep breath liking the sensation .Clare slid her hands down the hem of my shirt and tugged on it I quickly and gladly took it off she put her hands all over my chest feeling my muscels ,before I knew it she was unbuckeling my belt and unbutting my pants I got really hard and she saw that and I didn't expect was feeling her hands rubbing it witch made me moan loud"Clare oh my god that feels so good" she pulled my pants off then I hesitated maybe we should go to my room I won't want my parents to see me like this with Clare,then I thought I don't care. I went back to her lips and she sat on top of me now I held her close to me wanting to feel her warm skin on my she went to my neck and started biting on me on the back of my neck that just made me loose control."I love you Eli I want to be with you always" she said and looked at me in the eyes I saw love in them her blue eyes were sparkeling I was completly speechless, I put my hands in both sides of her face "I love you to Clare theirs no one else I rather be with then you, your everything to me"she smiled and reached to the back of her bra and slipped it off without thinking twice I had my hands all over her, I started sucking and kissing all over her perfect breasts "Oh Eli"I love hearing her say my name like that "Elijah" now she's moaning my full name I _really _loved the way she said it. I reached down to her pants and I paused looking up at her she just looked back at me not saying anything im guessing shes not having a problem withme taking them off. I rubbed her nice soft thighs. Her legs are so smooth"your so beutiful" I whispered I looked down at her matching underwear lightly tracing it with my fingures and I pulled on the edge of it."I want you to make me feel good" she said I pulled her underwear down this is the first time I've seen her completly naked and I loved every minute of it .My boner was getting harder with exitement but I still don't think Clare's ready for sex maybe doing something close to it would do , I slowly put two of my fingures inside of her and heard her let out a scream of pleasure . Good thing my parents aren't here even if we were in my room anyone could have heard that. I started pumping my fingers in and out Clare's screams and moans only got louder and now all I wanted was to be inside of her moaning with pleasure along with her. We can't do that now I wanted to save that for a special moment, then her orgasm came long and hard "ELIJAAAAAH!" She screamed I pulled my fingers out of her and she layed her head back on the couch completly out of it. I didn't want to be done yet I leaned down and stuck my tounge inside her tasting her and kissing her she whimpered a little and was breathing even harder. I looked up at her when I was done she was sweating a little she looked back at me and pulled me on top of her and wrapped her legs tightly around me "remind me to have you scream my name next time" she said and hugged me tightly I hugged her back and kissed her on her cheek "why not now?" I asked a little dissapointed"because im completly out of it right now,"aw come on "Dam it ! that's what I get!" she laughed at my frustration.

**sooo their it is what you all have been waiting for good or bad? you tell me. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Clare's POV:

I was on my way to my locker day dreaming about Eli. I swear ever since I let him touch me I've been having thoughts about him that I had never had before, about any guy. No guy has ever made me feel like he does.

That sometimes scares me , even though he never pressures me into doing anything physical without my ok . I'm scared I might let things get too out of hand and I will regret what we did later. I do love him, and that's why I'm thinking about him half naked but still I'm scared that if we get more intimate everything will change between us and not in a good way.

I need to stop worrying this is the first time I have ever been in love with someone . Ever since he told me that Jenna made a move on him it has got me paranoid though I'm never going to admit that to Eli.

I turn around and when I'm passing through the hall I see JENNA & ELI Locking lips and I SNAP! I grabbed the bitches blond hair and slammed her head on the lockers.

" What the fuck you slut! What makes you think you stick your nasty tong down My boyfriends mouth!" She turns around with her nose all bloody and I think I broke it good! That slut!

She looks at me with terror in her eyes and she starts to cry.

" Oh now you have feelings you little slut! " and she keeps crying and I don't feel bad for her at all.

"I'm sorry " she says weekly and she runs off.

"That's right run you little slut!" I yell and everyone turns around and looks at me.

"WHAT!" I yell again I'm just so pissed off I don't give a fuck. I turn around and I forgot all about Eli he's looking down at the floor looking all ashamed and guilty and now I feel sad and hurt.

" Eli.." he looks up at me but he's not actually looking at me  
"It's over. I don't want you to talk to me anymore or get anywhere near me got it."

His eyes get wide "What Clare no please let me explain It's not what it looked like Jenna kissed me..."

I cut him off "Don't give me that crap Ok I know what I saw and It obviously looked like you wanted it too I'm not stupid Eli" I feel my eyes start to water but I won't shed a tear for this.

"Clare please I love you That kiss meant nothing can we just talk please I beg you" I don't want to listen to him anymore I turn around to walk away I take about four steps before he grabs by arms spins me around and hugs me. I try to get out of the hug but he's so much stronger than me and at the same time I like the feeling of having him hold me like this , but I should be mad at him. I should hate him he cheated and he lied I can't trust him now. My tears start falling without warning and they won't stop.

"Eli please let me go I can't be with you anymore you hurt me " I whisper and the tears just kept coming.

"No I won't let you go I can't let you walk away from me we need to talk please just don't leave me. Remember you said you would always be with me you promised Clare . I will get on my knees if I have to" He's so stubborn why can't he just let it go he can go off with Jenna now just like K.C did.

"That promise means nothing now that I know that you don't care about me as much as I did for you "  
I keep trying to get away from him but he won't budge the bell rang and I was afraid I was going to be stuck like this with him forever.

" Clare come on let's just cut class and talk alone "  
Alone? I don't wanna be with him at all right now I can't even look at him at the moment I feel like slapping him in fact I should slap him , But how can I hit him when I love him so much?

"Ok Fine we'll talk. Just let me go." I said in a monotone . Just because I'm going to talk to him doesn't mean anything.

He sighs in relief " Thank you " Eli takes my hand but I pull away letting him know I'm still pissed off at him . His face looked so sad and hurt that it just killed me but I won't give him any emotions that I care about his feelings it's all his fault.

" Well don't you want to go?" he starts walking out the doors of Degrassi and I could see his tears dropping on the floor and I follow behind even though I'm acting like a bitch I feel my heart breaking inside. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Eli's POV

What is wrong with me why did I let Jenna kiss me my mind didn't comprehend that she's not my girlfriend and that I should have pushed her away! No for some reason I was intrigued by it she caught me by surprise it came out of nowhere anyways it's not my fault she acts like some sort of seductive witch.

I am so screwed Clare will never talk to me again I mean look at her she treats me like I'm nothing to her now she has that look that says "I FUCKIN HATE YOU!" and that hurts me and my stupid hormones how can I explain to her that was just a stupid mistake and that theirs no one else in this world for me but her. I NEED HER!

"Well or going to say something or just sit there and waste my time?"

I have been sitting on my bed with my head down full with guilt for I don't know how long it's probably making Clare even more irritated and bitchy than she was before all those dirty looks she has been giving all the way to my house. Not even when I tried to be gentlemen and open the door for her she didn't show any emotion other than I hate you.

I sighed "Clare I don't know what else to tell you other than it was mistake, I don't know what came over me I'm a stupid ass guy for letting that slut kiss me. I ONLY WANT YOU CLARE! What do you want me to do to prove to you that I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU?"

She looked at me with such sadness that it broke my heart "I don't know if I can believe you anymore how I am supposed to know that you actually love me? No matter how much you say you do that just isn't enough anymore…" If she doesn't rely on my words anymore I will show it to her with action.

I got closer to her and whispered in her ear "Well if you don't trust my words what about my actions? I _can show you how much I love you with action…If you let me I will make love to you"_

She looked at me with a dazed look on her face, I love it how easily I can seduce her no matter how mad she is at me.

"ONLY IF YOU'READY AND ONLY IF YOU WANT TO CLARE,I don't want you to think that I want to do this so I can keep you I just thought if you don't believe me when I say I love you maybe if I show you…." I let that sentence drop so she can think about it.

Clare pulled me to close to her face and whispered "You better be a good lover"


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Chapter**

Clare's point of View

It all happened so fast first Eli and I were talking dirty to each other,then he has me lying on his bed and the next thing i know I'm not wearing a shirt and hes kissing me _all_ over my body. It felt like I WAS IN ANOTHER WORLD. If this is how it feels like to have him kiss me all over my body I cant imagine how it would feel like to have him inside of me... JUST the thought of that has my mind in the clouds.

"I love you so much Clare you don't know how much _I WANT YOU_... I need you so much that it hurts me just to think that we could ever be seperated I can't stand that idea."

Eli is just so passionate whenever were together he has so much emotion and I love how he makes me feel it's this sort of feeling that leaves me smiling all night and it has me thinking about him all night. Every time his lips touch my bare skin it leaves this kind of spark that just gets me all worked up and giggly I can't stop giggling whenever his soft cool fingers touch my legs, cheeks, breast.

It's the most amazing feeling having him this close to me. To be honest I completely forgot why I was mad at him. What did he do again?

"Can I take your pants off?" I'm speechless this is the question that will take things further. I answer him by taking both my pants and underwear off along with my bra, Eli's eyes are like in a trance and I swear he looks close to drooling.

"I am guessing you like what you see" I said smugly.

"That's a huge understatement." he says and then he takes off his shirt and pants along with his boxers and I just plain attack him I don't know what came over me and what came over him because before we even knew it he was in me and I was moaning and screaming his name!

It felt so good! I think I was too excited to feel any pain and I was on top! I thought it was going to be the other way around but Eli sure didn't mind having me riding him his hands were all over my body groping me and his mouth was sucking me like an animal. As if he was a starving animal that is finally getting his favorite meal. I felt so much lust, want, desperation and need from him that I just couldn't handle it anymore and I just let myself go (if you know what I mean) and Eli came after.

After like five minutes of panting and breathing hard Eli said "Well I hope that rocked your world, I only want you know what I mean by that right?"

"Now I do" and we both just lay their on his bed in bliss.

**Review please this is my first complete story I want some feedback on how I can do better and most of all I just want to know if u guys liked it.**


End file.
